


The Thor Alternative

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post destruction of the Asgardian refugee craft by Thanos, Thor is floating in space when he drifts through a rip in space-time and arrives at a peculiar world in which, rather than the far reaches of space, he appears to be on a film set, where everyone is calling him "Chris" and Loki is simply not acting like his brother at all.The 'real' Loki arrives on the alternate world, not the least pleased with his 'fate' in the film of their lives and determined to create chaos everywhere he goes, for his own enjoyment. Thor has no choice but to try and reign him in, before determining how to arrive back to his own universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by the "French Mistake" episode of Supernatural, in which the characters come into the 'real' world.  
> Though this has elements of RPF, it is very much meant to be taken as fiction and not as an insight into the 'real' actors.  
> Fixed a potential plot hole. Hela did not destroy mjolnir in Thor's universe :).

Floating, directionless, so weak even the delicate structure of his eyelids were as a thousand mjolnirs pressing down on the fragile flesh, disallowing any raise. The destruction of the Asgardian refugee vessel had been a burst of intense pain thwacking his eardrums, the bright light of its disintegration into a thousand pieces a scorch thawing his freezing visage. In his dying state, his mind grasped at what hope there was, snatching at the gossamer threads whose delicacy threatened to tear apart in the frenzied zapping of his synapses; Heimdall, before he was felled by Thanos, managing to send Bruce to earth, to warn the others, Loki vanishing when Hulk fought Thanos. Had he escaped in one of the escape pods?

Another flash seared pain through his eyelids. Thor’s entire being jolted, as though millions of pinpricks of his own electricity surged through his skin to his inner viscera. He screamed-

-And opened his eyes, to a concerned glasses-wearing man peering down at him.

“Chris! Chris are you-?” The man said, offering a hand.

Thor brushed the hand aside and rose, his mouth gaping in astonishment. He stood in the centre of what appeared to be a warehouse, decked out with a series of cables and equipment. Dazzling lights and large metallic machines faced him with men wearing headphones seated behind. Other people with smaller devices gathered around. One pointed a stick with a microphone above Thor’s head. A row of empty chairs sat behind the machines and devices, which Thor, who was accustomed to the media from his time on earth, now believed to be cameras, microphones and other media gadgets. A table laden with food stood further down. All of the thirty or so people in the immediate vicinity were staring at him with similar, concerned expressions.

“You hit your head pretty hard in that stunt,” the glasses-wearing man said. “Medic!”

“Yes, coming,” said a woman rushing over carrying a small white case with a red cross insignia.

Thor’s large heart slammed in his chest- _thwack thwack thwack_ \- what was going on here?

None of the ones staring at him were familiar.

“Anthony! Is he alright?” A smaller man than the glasses-wearing man stepped out from behind a row of monitors, opposite the buffet and similar to Tony Stark’s set up in his own laboratory.

“Chris, let me look at you,” said the woman carrying the case.

“Leave me be!” Thor placed palm up, signalling for her to move back. “What is this place? Where is Thanos?”

“Ah… okay? Engaging in a bit of adlibbing there?” Anthony asked. “We shouldn’t have called ‘cut’,” he grinned at the smaller man.

“Where is Thanos?” Thor demanded, shouting louder.

“Okay, Chris, that’s-“ The smaller man began.

A side door opened and ( _oh thank the great halls of Valhalla!)_ Loki stepped into the room, bearing the same concerned expression of the others.

“Loki!” Thor strode over and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I thought you dead!”

“Chris, are you okay?” Loki asked, patting his upper back. “I was told you hit your head pretty hard on the stunt. Came straight over from costuming.”

Thor drew back, examining Loki. His brother’s brow was furrowed, lips terse.

“Cease this, brother! Is this an illusion of yours?” Thor gestured around himself.

“I really think you should get looked at by Sandra,” said the glasses-wearing man.

“Chris…” Loki’s mouth quirked up into an uncertain smile, as he laid a gentle hand on Thor’s arm. “I’m worried you might have concussion!”

There was something different about Loki. Thor didn’t have the current cognitive range to work out what. Perhaps it was the simple fact that he had never seen the expression of pure concern in his brother’s blue irises, as appeared in them now, untainted by malevolent intent. He stepped away from his brother and looked around once more, the somersaulting of his stomach now joining in with the frantic tattoo of his heart.

From floating near death in space-

To coming here, to this setting. Could this be the work of Thanos?

_You must stay calm._

“I’m… I’m okay…I was merely jesting…” Thor said. “But I require rest.”

“We still have two more pages of the script to shoot today!” The glasses wearing man said.

Thor glanced around the room once more. Tony had once informed him of the major forms of entertainment on earth, one of which involved taking performance pieces that were staged in front of audiences on Asgard and converting them two a two-dimensional image called a ‘movie’. With Thor’s urging, he went through the process, from the developing of ‘scripts’ to ‘shooting’. Could this be one of those ‘movies’ Tony had been referring to?

“I should very much like to rest,” Thor demanded.

“Chris-“ The man beside the glasses-wearing man said. “I know you’re-“

“I tire of this conversation! Loki! Come with me!” He stormed to the green door through which Loki had entered from.

“Ah Chris?” Loki asked.

_What magic is this that not even Loki refers to me by name?_

“Chris you will not walk off set!” The shorter man shouted.

“I will do as I please!” Thor shouted back. “Loki, come with me!”

Rather than follow, Loki directed his attention towards the two men who appeared to be the ones in charge, with an aggrieved expression.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Thor’s small intestine performed a loop-de-loop in its peritoneal sac.

_Loki would never look to others for guidance. What have they done to my brother?_

“Alright! We’ll call it a day! No, forget it Anthony,” the non-glasses shorter man said to the other. “It’s been a trying day as it is. We can make it up tomorrow. Everyone! We’re calling it a day. That’s a wrap.”

“Good, we will go. I must talk to you, Loki!” Thor demanded.

“Sure, Chris,” Loki’s tone was far too gentle. “Can I change out of my costume first?”

“Are you okay, Chris?” Anthony walked up to Thor, bearing the same identical concerned expression as the other shorter man and Loki.

Costume. A film set. Loki acting in a different fashion, even for a trickster brother. Thor being called by a different name…

The disparate pieces started to join together, in Thor’s mind, to a concerning whole.

“I apologise for the disruptions I have caused and will return to my domicile. I will be better by tomorrow. I require no medical aid.”

“Will you take care of him, Tom?” Anthony asked Loki.

“Of course!” Loki frowned. “How about we get out of these costumes and have a beer in my trailer?”

Wordlessly, Thor allowed Loki to lead him out of the room and down a dim corridor, to a more compact room at the end, bearing a desk of various makeup items, before a long mirror. Both sat on uncomfortable wireframe chairs and two women wiped their faces with wipes, adding various moisturisers and oils. Thor didn’t require any beauty measures but put up with the fuss, in order to further not draw any more unwanted attention to himself.

_I will discover what is-_

“Loki!” Thor shouted in alarm, his heart disappearing into his stomach, as the woman started to scalp his brother in an odd bloodless technique. Thor stood and reached for his hammer.

“Chris what are you doing?” Loki asked, sliding in his chair away from him. His black hair was now partially wrenched up-

-to reveal more hair underneath.

Bewildered, Thor sat back down again, staring, unmindful of the woman wiping at his cheeks, as Loki’s black stringy locks were lifted off, to reveal a mop of shorter, blond curls.

“You have decided upon a new look? Is this to hide from Thanos by altering your appearance? The blond does suit you.”

“Chris, love you like a brother, but I am developing a headache from being repeatedly strangled earlier today. I’m not in the mood for play acting,” Loki sighed.

Thor laughed. “What jest is this?”

“You’re going to keep up with the Asgardian accent?” Loki asked, bearing an odd, twisted grin.

“What other accent might I use?”

“He’s having fun isn’t he?” The woman now wiping Loki’s face asked.

Thor gasped. As she wiped, Loki’s flesh became pinker, no longer carrying the pure white tone.

“Chris…” Loki giggled. “You’re looking as though you’ve never seen me before!”

_What is happening here?_

Thor turned back to his face in the mirror, to check that he at least bore the same face.

“Alright, you are both done!”

“Thank you  Elise, quick and professional as always,” Loki said. “By the way, how did Billy’s three- year old birthday party go?”

“Thirty kids running around. A nightmare. The best part was the wine at the end, once they’d all left.”

“It always is,” said the woman who had attended to Thor and was now gathering the soiled wipes from the desk surface and placing them into a rubbish bag.

As the other three laughed, Thor told himself that Loki’s charming of this woman was in keeping with his brother. For what purpose, however, he had no clue.

“So, Chris… should I say… Thor… let’s get out of these costumes,” as he grinned, Loki’s eyes twinkled with opaque emotion.

“Yes, we shall,” Thor said, following Loki through another door to a room filled with racks of attire and two frantic women running along the racks, placing items of clothing. He would play along, for the time being. Loki stepped into a stall and pulled the curtain across. Thor followed and shoved his own curtain across. A fluffy jumper, jeans and sneakers hung on a hanger. Sighing, Thor decided not to change, for the time being. Counting to sixty in his mind, Thor stepped out.

Loki stepped out wearing jeans, a purple turtle neck, brown shoes and a long black coat. The outfit complimented his new appearance.

“Why haven’t you changed?” Loki asked.

“We must talk in private,” Thor said, grasping his arm but letting go when Loki yelped.

“Chris!” Loki said, rubbing his arm. “What the hell?”

Thor yanked up the sleeve of his jumper, to reveal a brown bruise from where he’d grabbed him.

Loki bruised, as though he wasn’t of demi-god structure. Thor peered at this Loki before him, convinced more and more that this wasn’t his brother but a crafty doppelganger.

“We must go! Now! Lead me to your domicile!”

“Chris, I’m worried. Can you at least let the on set medic-?“

“Your domicile! Now!” Thor ordered.

“Alright, it’s okay,” Loki said, bearing a voice and expression Thor had never observed on his brother. Pure compassion and concern, with no underlying motivation other than the want to help. “We’ll talk.” Again, with the soft hand on his arm.

_The only explanation must be that this is not Loki._

_This is not my world._

Thor allowed Loki to lead him out of the room and down another hall, to a series of double doors. From there, Loki pushed them open and continued down a hill of drab grass bordered by a tall fence, to a row of what Thor judged to be caravans at the end. ( _where is this dwelling?)_ Loki reached the third one from the left, took out a key and opened it, before walking inside, with Thor following, bending his neck, to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

“What do you want to drink?” Loki asked, striding over to the kitchenette.

Spying a lumpy lounge chair facing an LCD television, Thor sat down.

“I require nothing. Please, sit.”

His brow furrowing once more, Loki sat opposite him, pressing his hands between his knees and leaning forward.

“Loki enough! Cease with whatever this is-“ Thor waved his hand in front of him.

“Chris…Please tell me why you are acting like this?”

“Why must you address me as such? I am not…” The puzzle pieces finally slotted together and Thor gave in to the inevitable. “You are not Loki. Who are you, the one who bares his face?”

“Chris…I don’t know what’s happening here…” Loki’s eyes brightened.

“Tom, they called you. Is this true?” Thor stood. “You must listen to me. I am not your Chris. I am Thor, arrived here from another dimension.”

“Chris I’m so sorry,” TomLoki whispered. “I’m sorry. We’ll get help, okay? We’ll-“

_I have had enough of this!_

Thor took out his hammer and lifted it up to the roof. TomLoki screamed, curling into a tight ball, as lightening shot out and spiralled along the curved ceiling of his trailer.

“Look at me!” Thor demanded.

TomLoki looked up, blue eyes wide, slim frame trembling.

“I am the true Thor,” Thor now directed the lightening to follow the curves of his body, crackle in his hair.

TomLoki placed his head down, continuing to cower, as Thor placed the hammer back into his belt.

“Now you see the-“

Before Thor could continue, TomLoki was up and running, dashing to the door of the trailer. TomLoki was fast, however, his speed proved his human metabolism. As a demigod, Thor was faster. He slammed the door back shut and stood before it, folding his arms.

“Please don’t hurt me…” TomLoki asked, backing away from him with his hands up in a supplicating manner.

“I do not intend to harm you. Please calm down!”

“What do you want from me?”

“To listen! Please, sit back down. Please.”

Thor was not pleased with the human’s continued tremble, as he resumed his former seat.

“I am not your Chris. I came here from another dimension, hurtled to yours after being cast off an exploding refuge vessel destroyed by Thanos.”

TomLoki placed his head in his trembling hands.

“Why do you not meet my gaze?” Thor was convinced he understood the emotional fragility of the human race. However, in this time, he only understood his own ignorance.

“This can’t be real. Which can only mean one thing,” TomLoki looked up, his grin at odds with the anguish in his pale irises. “I’ve gone insane. I’m not sure what caused such a strong delusion. Perhaps the stress of the shoot.”

Thor moved off the lounge chair and knelt before him, taking his hands.

“This is real. I am real.”

“How do I know that? A delusion will convince me it is real. But then…I wouldn’t question a delusion, would I? I would incorporate it into my life. Convince myself it is real. The fact I’m questioning you must mean this really is happening.”

“This is real, Tom,” Thor said.

Tom’s eyes were similar, yet so different to Loki’s. Both displayed a constant deluge of emotion. Yet, Tom’s showed a warmth absent in Loki’s.

_Is that a hint of green I can detect closer to the pupil?_

"I thought mjolnir was destroyed by Hela?" Tom said.

Thor was impressed he knew the correct name for his hammer.

"Destroyed?" Thor laughed. "Nothing can destroy mjolnir!" He took his hammer out and kissed the handle. "Not even Hela, though she did try. I did believe it destroyed... for a day, until it reassembled itself. Is this what occurs in your movie?"

"The movie is based on comic books," Tom said, pink spreading across his cheeks. "Which are based on Norse mythology."

"Ah... and in the 'mythology' is mjolnir destroyed by Hela?"

"I... don't know...I should! I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologise. The point is mjolnir is with me now and very much intact," Thor kissed the handle again and sheathed his precious weapon.

A sharp knocking on the trailer door caused both Tom and Thor to jump.

“Tom! Chris!” The voice sounded from outside. “You’re going to have to see this! Come back to the soundstage, now!”

 “Please don’t hurt me and don’t hurt the others,” Tom pleaded.

Thor was now convinced. This was not Loki. His brother would never beg for the lives of others.

“Let us discover what the commotion is,” he said, hoping he sounded nonthreatening as he stood and moved towards the door.

The short walk back through the path to the exit doors and then up the corridor back to the sound stage was fraught with charged atmosphere. Tom kept glancing at him with both awe as well as marked fear.

“I will not harm you or the others. I keep my promises,” Thor reassured him.

They reached the doors to the sound stage whence Thor slammed them open, and let out a loud exhale, at the sight before him.

_But of course. Why did I ever doubt his cunning?_

Loki stood before the green screen, pacing. There was no doubt, in Thor’s mind, that this was his real brother. The half a dozen or so humans in the room huddled to one corner. A black snake slithered on the floor before him.

“Loki!” Thor shouted. “You have survived!” He pulled him into a backslapping hug, before plunging his hands in his silky black hair and pulling, verifying that he wasn’t wearing a wig.

“Thor!” Loki’s flesh was even paler than Tom’s flesh while in the Loki makeup.  He reached a hand up and tore Thor’s hand from his scalp. “I am not in the mood for games! To answer your question, yes, I survived, to arrive here on this forsaken world after you! They are making a film of us, Thor! This,” Loki stepped back and waved his arms around. “Is a film of our lives. And do you know what happens to me, in _their_ version of Thanos’s destruction? I _die_! Isn't that right, Joe?”

 He pointed at the shorter man standing at the front of the cowering people, with his hands outstretched, as though attempting to protect them. The shorter man disappeared, with a black snake appearing in his place, slithering towards the other one.

“Loki! Are these snakes actual _humans_?” Thor asked, aghast.

“Yes, in their tawdry version of our lives, I act as a complete fool before Thanos and offer myself up to the slaughter! I am insulted!” Loki kicked at the air before the black snake on the right, causing it to slither away from him, in a frantic motion.

“Loki bring them back to their human form right now!” Thor ordered, electricity lifting the short strands of his blond hair.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine!” He waved at the snakes and both of the men popped back into existence.

“Please don’t hurt any of the others,” Anthony said, as he helped Joe up from off the ground.

“He will not! I will make sure of it!” Thor promised.

“Well well, hello there.”

Thor spun around. While he had been reassuring the two men, Loki had wandered over to inspect Tom, standing a metre or so behind him.

“So, this is _me_ in this world. I have lovely golden curls here. How splendid.”

“Loki…” Thor warned, as Loki ran a hand through his double’s hair.

“You’re really him? I have so many questions!” Tom said, his voice shaking.

“What do you want to know?”

“It would take days, weeks even…” A nervous titter fell from Tom’s lips.

“Hm…We share the same face, merely have different hair. It would be as masturbation, if we were intimate. Even so, it would be a thrill to try, would you not say?”

Tom’s mouth stretched in incredulous laughter and he stepped out of Loki’s reach.

“Loki stop this! What are you doing here?” Thor said, moving to stand before Tom.

“I’m having fun, Thor. You should try it some time,” Loki smirked.

“We must find a way to return to our universe-“

“Where Thanos is destroying everything? Yes, grand plan, Thor,” Loki turned back to Tom, looking him up and down. “This pretty but bland one here really is my double isn’t he? What world is this?” Loki spat, turning from Tom, whose face fell at the blunt dismissal.

“Loki listen!” Thor demanded.

“And the others? Is there a Tony Stark equivalent in this world? You!” He pointed at Anthony. “Answer me or your brother gets the snake treatment again. And this time I’ll make it permanent!”

“An actor, by the name of Robert Downey Jr,” Anthony said. “Please don’t-“

“Where is he right now?”

“Loki!” Thor shouted. “Enough of this ridiculousness!”

“Snake. Treatment,” Loki said, sly grin uplifting his pale lips.

Anthony met his brother's eyes, his misery evident in his twisted expression.

“He’s currently staying in room twenty-four of the local Hotel Ibis. Please, don’t hurt him.”

“Thank you.  I’ll be paying this Robert a visit,” Loki turned back to Tom, biting his lip in contemplation. “I will allow Thor his plaything.”

Loki vanished from the room.

_Damn you, Loki!_

With his brother also in this universe, he was tied to it until he could reign him in, which, with his knowledge of Loki, would be a difficult task.

“I will find him, make certain he doesn’t hurt this Robert,” Thor said, spinning his hammer around. “Tom, I will not hurt you, I promise. But I request you come with me. You are his double. You may have insight into his actions.”

“I wish I could say I do… But I’m not…” Tom shook his head.

“Please…” Thor asked reaching out his hand.

Tom reached out and placed his own trembling hand in Thor’s.

*

Thor dropped down to soft carpet, as Tom dropped off his back behind him, retching sounds reaching Thor’s ears.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked the man vomiting over the plush white carpet. “I failed to consider the reaction your human body would have on my Asgardian flight. For that, I apologise.”

“I’m fine,” Tom’s pretty visage was chalky white, beads of sweat standing out along his forehead. “Go, find your brother. And Robert.”

“They have already left,” Thor said, with a cursory glance around the pristine room. The bed was made and the furniture upright, indicating no signs of a struggle. “To which destination, I do not know.”

“Will he...?” Tom gulped. “Will he hurt Robert?”

Thor stormed over to the kitchenette under an arching eave, grabbing a glass off the drying rack and filling it with water from the tap, before moving back to Tom and offering him the beverage.

“Thank you,” Tom said, taking it from his hands, as he elongated his spine.

“Loki is enjoying himself. No, I suspect not. He will attempt to charm this Robert to his side.”

Tom rested the cool glass against his forehead.

“I need to wake up,” he whispered.

“Who are the other Avengers here?” Thor asked. “It’s okay,” he said when Tom flinched as he reached for his hand. He gently felt his pulse, which was thready. “Come…” Tom allowed Thor to grab his hand and walk him over to the sofa nearby, before sitting them both down, side by side. A soft scent wafted to his nose. Thor attempted to recognise the source. Tom’s soap? His shampoo? Aftershave? Perhaps a combination of three? Whatever the cause, Thor allowed the scent to calm his troubled mind.

“What does he want?” Tom asked.

“I am uncertain. I suspect his actions are for his own amusement over true malice.”

Tom turned to face Thor. Little aspects were different to his brother, despite the similar features; the soft freckles across his nose, the stubble across the bottom half of his face. Loki was right. His hair, golden locks the colour of the foundations of Asgard, added a pristine beauty to the already delicate yet strongly masculine visage.

Do not be swayed by temptation, Thor told himself.

“We need to find him,” Tom said. “Robert is a good friend. We can’t allow Loki to do who knows what to another human.”

“The other Avengers may also be in trouble. Who else are they?”

“What do you plan to do?”

“I plan to find them first,” Thor admitted.

“Where’s Chris? It’s as though you came in and he became you. Could he be-? Could he be in your world?” He clutched at his stomach. “I feel sick…”

“All the reason to find a way to return me back to it and him back to yours immediate, if this is true. But we need to find Loki first.”

“I’ll help you,” Tom said, face set in determined expression causing him to appear eerily similar to Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Evans was a closer fit to Steve Rogers than Tom was to Loki, or so Thor gleaned from Tom’s explanation of the man. Though rougher around the edges, as visualised by his rugged facial hair when not acting as Captain America, there was no doubting the shared loyalty, honour and need to change the world for the better. Tom spoke in glowing terms of his charity work and propensity for engaging in ideological battles with prejudiced people on the internet, using love and guidance over hatred in an attempt to allow them to acknowledge the error of their thinking. It was clear that Tom was as fond of this Chris, as Thor was of Steve Rogers.

“And Steve Rogers on your world?” Tom asked, gripping him tighter around this neck.

 “Brave. Loyal. A good friend. We have arrived,” Thor said.

Thor gripped Tom’s wrists tighter with one hand, as he flung the hammer down and dived down, slamming the hammer through the front door and pulling up in the foyer of the Boston house, to observe a dog barking with maniac frenzy before him. Tom slid off his back, stumbled from side to side and collided with the back of a nearby lounge chair but did not fall.

“Are you-?” Thor said, reaching to steady him.

Rushing feet pattered along the ground behind them and a bearded Steve Rogers came out from a side door, a wooden bat raised above his head.

“Chris it’s me!” Tom rushed forward, to stand before Thor.

 _He rushes to protect me!_ Thor’s heart melted at the gesture.

“Tom! Chris! What the hell guys?” Steve said ( _Chris Evans… this is not your Steve.)_ “It’s nice to see you two but why didn’t you ring the doorbell? Or at least warn me you were coming over! Chris… why are you dressed like Thor?” He strode past them to examine the door, which now bore a Thor sized hole in the middle, with corresponding pieces of oak decorating his foyer floor. “What the hell just happened to my front door?”

“You haven’t… You haven’t heard what happened?” Tom asked.

“Heard about what?”

“On set.”

“Something happened on set? Aren’t you guys meant to be there right now?” Chris’s brow furrowed.

Tom marched over to the television and switched it on, flipping through news channels, stopping when the photo of a handsome darkhaired man displayed on the screen.

Bucky Barnes.

Of course, there would be a double of him in this world too.

Chris dropped the bat and raced over to kneel before the screen.

“Sebastian Stan one of the latest to be kidnapped, by an unknown source,” said the voice of the anchor underlying the screen shot. “Robert Downey Jr, Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner have also gone missing.”

 “What the hell? What’s going on?” Chris asked, as Tom switched off the television. “Someone explain to me what-?”

Thor lifted his hammer and pointed it to the sky. As with Tom, as soon as the light show flashed around his room, Chris cowered to the floor. This time, however, Tom sat in a lounge chair and watched, with a calm composure.

“I am not your Chris. I am Thor. And the one who has taken the others is Loki, my brother.”

Chris looked up. “What the fuck is going on? It’s okay…” He said, patting his cowering dog, who had padded over to crouch at his feet.

“It sounds ridiculous but it’s true,” Tom said. “This truly is Thor.”

Chris sat up, continuing to pat his dog which now licked his hand and attempted to lick his cheeks, as he laughed. “Wow… just… wow… wake up, Chris!” He lightly slapped his own jaw.

“I thought the same thing,” Tom said. “I am now convinced this is not a dream.”

“So, you’re saying this is Thor and Loki is collecting Avengers?” Steve gestured to Thor as he rose.

Thor was impressed with how quickly the humans believed him and then adapted to the situation. As ever, humans continued to surprise him.

“We have no time!” Thor shouted. “I must work out where Loki would take the others!”

“Well, we could always try the simplest solution,” Chris said, taking out his mobile.

“Loki is no fool! He would have considered this!” Thor said, as Chris’s dog padded over to sit before Tom, looking up to him.

“It’s worth a try though, isn’t it?” Tom asked, taking his own mobile out of his pocket with one hand, as he absently patted the furry head with another. “I’ll try Scarlett and Jeremy. You try the other two.”

Chris nodded.

“I already told you both-“ Thor said, with an exasperated tone.

“Seb’s is disconnected,” Chris said, biting his bottom lip.

“So is Scarlett’s,” Tom said.

Both pressed into their mobiles and placed them to their ears again. Thor took a step closer to the dog, which turned and growled at him, before moving its head back to Tom, who cast Thor a sympathetic glance.

“Disconnected,” Chris said.

Tom nodded. “Indeed.”

“Your dog is not friendly!” Thor said, folding his arms and pouting.

“Dodger is very friendly!” Chris came over and patted the dog’s head. “Maybe it’s _you_ he doesn’t trust, the demigod who just blew my door off!”

Sirens sounded from out the blasted front door.

“Steve, sorry, Chris, jump onto my back,” Thor ordered. “I will get us out of here.”

“I’m not going to-“ Chris said, his jaw clenched.

“I insist!”

“What about Dodger?” Chris asked.

“You may call another to take care of him later!”

The screech of tires indicated the police pulling up in front of the house.

Chris wasted no more time and jumped on Thor’s back, loping his arms around his neck. Thor grabbed Tom around the waist and pulled their bodies together, nesting Tom’s head against his chest, as he twirled his hammer around in the air and flew up and out through the front door the SWAT team were piling into.

“Oh, I don’t like this… I don’t like this at all,” Chris said, gripping Thor so tight a human male would suffer horrendous bruises as a result.

“Where are we going?” Tom asked.

Thor longed to say he had a concrete plan. They were, in reality, flying in a haphazard fashion to an uncertain whereabouts.  He also didn’t want to admit the pleasure he was receiving from Tom’s warmth, his alluring scent and limber body pressed against his own.

“We need to stop! I can’t… I can’t…” Chris shouted.

Thor headed to the ground and landed gracefully on the floor. Chris jumped off and vomited over the sandy earth of the desert they’d landed in.

“You get used to it,” Tom said, shivering in the cool night air.

“We need to find them. Seb, Scarlett, Robert, Jeremy,” Chris said, with a shaky voice.

Without considering ramifications, Thor took off his cape and wrapped it around Tom’s shoulders. Loki would have the powers to provide the illusion, at least, of warmth. Searching around, Thor located two sticks and commenced rubbing them together.

“You’re serious?” Chris asked. “We’re making a fire here? In this desert?”

“You are correct in your assertion we are not making progress,” Thor admitted.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. “This will make it easier. Poor Dodger. That SWAT team would have terrified him!” He took out his mobile and texted. “It’s okay, I won’t say where I am. I’m asking my neighbour to look after him for me.”

As Thor gathered firewood, movement sounded behind him. Tom had a bunch of branches and sticks in his hands. Between the two of them, they managed to get a good fire going within minutes.

“Better!” Tom said, placing his hand up before the flames, as he sat down beside Chris.

“So, either of you going to explain what the hell is going on?” Chris asked

“I am from a parallel universe,” Thor sat down beside Tom, allowing the warmth of the fire to engulf and sooth him. “Sent here I suspect through a glitch in the space-time continuum. In our universe, Thanos is also real. He destroyed the ship with the remaining Asgardians and I was sent into space, to come here.”

“That’s the plot of our film!” Chris said.

“Yes, Loki was less than satisfied to hear of his fate in your little film.”

“Turned Anthony and Joe into snakes,” Tom said.

“What?” Chris’s mouth flung open. “So, this isn’t an elaborate prank?”

“How could we prank you flying through the air on my back?” Thor queried.

“Fair point,” Chris rubbed a hand over his face.  “Are Joe and Anthony okay?”

“Yes, though shaken up by their experience,” Tom said.

Chris was silent, mouth grimacing in an expression very reminiscent of the Steve Rogers Thor knew, as he deliberated on a moral dilemma.

“Comic book characters are real on your world? Bucky? Captain America? Iron Man? Black Widow?”

Thor noted that each time Chris mentioned the others, he would state Bucky/Sebastian’s name before any one else. This was very telling. He allowed his lips to break out into a wry grin.

“You are the doppelganger of Steve Rogers, yes.”

“Thor appeared on set. Chris Hemsworth was replaced by him,” Tom said.

“Does that mean Hemsworth is…” Chris’s handsome visage paled.

“We suspect he is in my universe, yes,” Thor said.

“This is terrible. This is all terrible,” Chris said, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Thor, Loki is your brother. You must have a fair idea where he’s taken them.”

“He was revealed to visit earth many a time before his treachery during my coronation was revealed. He could have escorted them anywhere. He has the power to locate and relocate anywhere he wishes on the earth.”

“Somewhere hidden,” Tom said. “Somewhere where they can’t be found.”

“If he’s your double, as such, maybe you have knowledge as to where he would have taken them,” Chris said.

Loki’s double. Watching the furrowed brow of the human before him, it was difficult to believe this man would equal the mischief and narcissistic tendencies of his brother.

“I don’t…I don’t know…” Tom said, plucking at the laces of his shoes, as he wrapped Thor’s cape tighter around himself.

“I’m still awed the real Thor is standing before me. You really look like Chris Hemsworth but then not at the same time. It’s hard to explain,” Chris said.

 “As awe inspiring as it is, to see you before me here, it naturally leads to discomfort that we are using your likeness in our movies,” Tom said, frowning. “It’s going to be difficult to play Loki in a film knowing the real one exists. It’s not moral to create fictional stories of your lives, knowing a real Asgard has been destroyed, a real Thanos exists.”

Before him, Chris shivered. Tom took off Thor’s cloak and offered it to him.

“I’m sorry, Chris. I should have offered this to you earlier.”

Thor again was reminded of the difference between this man and the Loki he knew, as Chris took the cloak off him and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“You are different to my Loki. You share his charm, intellect and innate charisma. But Loki was right when he said there are aspects of innocence and sweetness to your nature.”

“I can be deceitful like Loki, believe me,” Tom said.

“Have you ever killed your own father, to appease the man who raised you?” Thor asked.

“Well… no, can’t say I did that. I’m sure there are aspects of my personality in Loki, too. There’s a strong possibility there are other parallel universes. Other Thors and Steve Rogers and Lokis. It’s exciting to think about,” Tom broke out into a toothy smile.

“Chris is a close approximation to the Steve Rogers of my universe. You are different to Loki,” Thor briefly touched his hair. “It’s not just the hair. It’s in your bearing, your expressions. Perhaps it’s as simple as you don’t have a cold glint in your eyes that is always a prelude to a trick at another’s expense.”

“I’m fascinated to talk to Loki more. He doesn’t seem too interested in me,” Tom frowned.

“I am,” Thor said, resisting the urge to touch his chiselled jaw. “Tell me about the Thor of your world?”

“He’s a good friend of mine. Sweet, funny. Down to earth, meaning not the least conceited or vain.”

Yes, there was a hint of green in his startling blue irises.

Thor’s pulse quickened.

“Thor! Tom!” Chris stood, shaking the cloak from his shoulders. “I’ve been checking my news feeds!”

Thor and Tom both stood.

“They’ve located them, in a small house in the Norwegian countryside. They are unharmed. The SWAT team is negotiating with Loki.”

“Is there any news footage?”

Chris shook his head. “They’re not allowing any in the area.”

“Where are they? We must leave now!” Thor ordered.

*

Not caring for the team of officers surrounding the vine covered cottage in the centre of the lush forest, Thor burst through the front door, and deposited both Tom and Chris on the ground.

“Loki!” He shouted. “Where is he?”

Equally startled Black Widow, Bucky and Hawkeye (or this earth’s approximation) sat on lounge chairs, drinking champagne with a warm fire before them.

“Seb! Are you okay?” As Thor predicted, Chris’s priority was the Bucky of this world, as it was in his.

“Scarlett! Jeremy!” Tom also rushed forward.

Ignoring them, Thor continued further through the house, to groans and creaking noises from behind a door to the back of the cottage.

“Unbelievable!” Thor roared, slamming open the door, mouth gaping, eyes widening, at the sight before him. For the first time in a millennia, Thor was stunned to silence. Only Loki could have the power to achieve this in his own brother.

Loki was on his hands and knees on a bed, with an equally naked Tony Stark groaning in pleasure, as he plundered his body from behind.

“Hello Thor!” Loki grinned.

Upon seeing Thor storm into the room, Tony withdrew from his body, stumbling back, his olive skin deathly white.

“This is your brother?” Tony squawked

“What is this?” Thor roared, as Loki sat up, his clothes materialising around him.

“What does it look like?” Loki smirked, crossing his legs, ever the refined demigod, despite the crassness of the situation Thor had unwittingly been a party to.

Behind him, Tony was struggling to place his clothes back on.

“There is a SWAT team outside attempting to negotiate with you!”

“I requested an hour of radio silence. Difficult to seduce another when a human is screaming attempted negotiations in your ear,” Loki shrugged.

“Has he hurt you?” Thor asked the Tony of the world. He had never known Loki to take without consent but there was a first for everything.

“I shouldn’t have done this,” Tony said.

 “Did he… force you in any way?” Thor asked the human, his stomach twisting into fine knots.

“Please…” Loki rolled his eyes. “The human simply couldn’t resist my charms.”

“Threaten you? Extoll sexual favours through threat?” Thor ignored Loki as he focused on Tony.

“You are insulting me now, Thor!” Loki said, reaching behind and taking Tony’s hand.

“This is the problem…” Tony’s brown eyes lit up, as his gaze fell upon the demigod on the bed. “No, not at all. If anything, _I_ seduced _him_!”

Loki’s lips uptilted, his pale eyes glittering, as he kissed his hand.

“Loki what are you…?” Thor shook his head. He could deal with his errant brother later. “No matter! You will return the others to their appropriate domiciles.”

“Always without a sense of fun, Thor!” Loki sighed. “Fine…They can go…But Robert here is staying with me.”

“Loki, this has been fun but I can’t… I have a family…” TonyRobert ran a hand through his messy dark curls, further messing them up. As with the others, the similarity to Tony Stark was clear, but there were also differences. Tony Stark would never allow his hair to grow out to such a length, would not be seen in the morning without a jar of gel styling his hair to the appropriate length, his facial hair to the appropriate style. This TonyRobert bore no facial hair. As with both Chris and Tom, the overall impression was a little rougher than their alternate counterparts, less refined, more vulnerable.

“Who you have betrayed…” Loki pointed out.

TonyRobert’s handsome features twisted with pure anguish. “I’m not going to deny that.”

“What other chance will you have, to accompany a demi-god? I appeal to your sense of adventure, of rebelliousness, missing for so many years of acting the staid one. Admit it, you are enjoying yourself,” Loki trailed a hand down along his jaw.

“I can’t…” TonyRobert shook his head.

“You may go to the others,” Loki dropped his hand. For a moment, a flash of despondency came over his delicate features.

_By the cold moons of Alfheim, Loki does seem taken by this one!_

“We will tell the ones outside that-“

TonyRobert picked up Loki’s hand once more.

“It’s wrong but I can’t not…” TonyRobert grimaced, eyes glittering with wanton need.

Loki grinned. “We need more privacy.”

“Loki!” Thor shouted, as both vanished.

*

After acknowledging the others were indeed unharmed (and appeared more bemused than anything), Thor asked to speak to Steve Rogers, who was seated on the couch next to Bucky, staring at him the way the Steve Rogers would stare at Bucky on his world, before their reveal of their mutual feelings for each other and eventual elopement.

“You should tell the ones outside they are free to come in. I will…” He looked around the room, at Natasha and Clint talking to Tom.

“Loki was funny,” Clint said. “Made us laugh. As well as gave us great food and alcohol.”

“Apart from Robert,” Natasha said. “He wanted him to stay sober.”

“They were all over each other from the beginning!”

Grunting with disapproval, Thor turned back to Bucky and Chris.

“I cannot stay here. I apologise.” He held out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you,” he said, to Chris, who took his hand and shook. “And you,” he nodded at the earth’s Bucky.

“I have so many questions. You probably keep hearing that,” Bucky said, smiling.

“I am pleased Loki did not harm you.”

“I admit I was terrified when he came into my trailer. But Robert calmed me down. Gave me one of his famous massages.”

“Robert gave you a massage?” Chris said, eyebrows drawing in together.

Footsteps sounded behind him.

“I don’t want to be here for the media circus,” Tom said. “If it’s not too much of an imposition, may I go with you?”

Thor reached out his hand.

*

He descended in the same desert area where they had left, where the smoke still smouldered from his fire. Thor knelt down and poked around.

“Still a few coals. We can instigate this fire once more.”

“Why did you come here?” Tom asked, watching Thor build the fire once more.

“I know my brother. If I chase him, he will continue to run. When I decide not to, he will come to me. He will tire of this game.”

“I’m astonished that him and Robert…Robert has thrown away his family, his marriage for Loki! What is he thinking?”

“Loki can be very persuasive. I have seen him use his charms to seduce any he wants.”

“Has he ever… with Tony?”

“I have observed them flirt but as far as I am aware.. no…”

The coals caught on to the wood and Thor sat down. Tom sat beside him, regarding him with  open curiosity.

“Tell me about Asgard,” Tom asked.

“It is a grand city, buildings taller than the highest mountains on earth, forests lusher than any the human eye could perceive, of colours humans have not yet names for. Its buildings are a rich gold, the colour of your hair. At least it was, until Ragnarök. Now it is ash and flame.”

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have… that was very insensitive of me…”

Another sentence that would never be uttered from Loki’s lips.

“It is good to remember its once substantial beauty. As your own planet has such a beauty of its own. If I could I would take you to Asgard. Alas, it is not to be.”

Tom scrutinised his face. “You look like Chris but then not at all. It’s perplexing.”

“As do you have the likeness of my brother. But your beauty is different.”

Tom tilted his head to one side, pensive, but also warm, engaging.

“Tell me about you,” Thor said.

“Well, where to begin? Born in England. Middle class family. Wonderful people. Two sisters. Dad is a-”

“Tell me about _you_. What are your hopes and dreams? What are your fears?”

“Hm…” Tom glanced up at the starlit sky, with a dreamy expression. “I want…It’s such a cliché…” Ironic laughter issued from his lips. “I want to make this world a better place. I’m not arrogant enough to assume I alone will do it. But, if I can contribute, any contribution…”

“I have great belief in humans. You are fallible, yes. Loki is correct in that you are prone to seeing the worst in each other. But you also always strive to see the best. There are many with your ideals, Tom. Many who see the ills of the earth and wish to help their fellow humans.”

“I guess my hopes and fears are common to most humans. Failure, losing those I love, rejection, loneliness.”

“Then our hopes and fears are the same,” Thor said, reaching over and grasping his smaller warm hand. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all.”

Thor’s heart pounded in the manner of when he first arrived on the new world. This time, a pleasant current zapped around his being, much preferable to the anxiety of earlier. With a brashness that belied his nerves, Thor lifted the hand and kissed it.

“I’ve never… with a man…” Tom said. “Never even considered… though I have always been open to the possibility.”

“I am not a man. I am a demigod,” Thor said.

“One who looks remarkably like my good friend, who I never even considered in any romantic way…”

“But I am different.”

Tom exhaled. “Yes, you are.”

Thor reached over and touched his hair, which was as soft as he’d imagined.

“You are different to Loki in ways that are desirable to me.”

Tom’s heartbeat pulsed in and out of his carotid artery in his slender neck, his pupils contracting, chest heaving.

“I have only been in your acquaintance for less than one day,” Thor said. “But so far you have demonstrated strength, resilience, kindness, bravery. All qualities I admire. You would make a fine Asgardian.”

Tom grinned, his fingers tender around Thor’s neck, entangling in the short strands mangled by the barber in Sakaar. His tongue was electric in his mouth, lips soft as the stubble of his facial hair brushing against Thor’s face was rough. His mouth tasted of coffee and pastry and his exotic scent enthralled Thor’s nostrils as the silk of his hair enthralled his fingers. They drew apart and Tom smiled, displaying all of his white straight teeth.

Laughter and clapping drew them apart. Tom stumbled backwards, almost landing in the fire, before being righted by Thor, as Loki materialised before them, with Tony alongside them, whose gaping mouth lifted up into a sly grin.

“As always you display your hypocrisy, Thor!”

“Robert! Are you alright?” Tom asked, stumbling over to the Tony look-alike.

“You’ve had your fun? Are willing to return to our universe?” Thor asked.

“Oh Thor!” Loki tutted. “If only you would grow a sense of humour that isn’t of the pedantic variety.”

“While you have been amusing yourself, our universe is growing closer to utter devastation.”

“Yes, because you have been endeavouring to do everything you can, to return to it and not locking lips with my double! I do not blame you,” Loki smirked. “He is prettier than me.”

Thor’s cheeks burned.

“What is your answer?”

Loki grinned at TonyRobert, who had moved to stand beside Tom.

“We will go back to the point of origin, to the tear in the space-time continuum. I have disguised the tear with my illusion. Hopefully no human picked up the stick, or they will suffer momentous consequence. Flung into another universe. Or perhaps not. Perhaps they would see it as an adventure,” Loki shrugged.

“We will return now,” Thor said. “We have been gone too long.”

“As entertaining as this earth has been, fine, I concede to you,” Loki said.

*

The set was clear of people, the security guards sleeping, thanks to Loki’s magic, which he had argued was far more effective than Thor’s original plan to knock them out. Robert and Tom argued in Loki’s favour. The only light came from the bright moon shining in through an overhead high window. Loki walked over and picked up a gnarled stick on the ground by a camera and a fissure materialised in the air before them, crackling with static electricity before widening, to a black void. The two humans ventured forward, eyes wide. Loki placed out a hand to stop them both.

“Would be unwise to go any further.” Loki grabbed TonyRobert’s hand and drew him away from Tom, backed him against a wall and kissed him passionately. As moans drifted in their direction, Tom and Thor moved in the other direction. Thor noted the bright flush on Tom’s face, echoing his own.

“It’s been an interesting couple of days. Thank you,” Tom said. “Knowing this is all real. Asgard. You. Loki. Wish we had more time. There’s so much I wish to learn.”

“As do I,” Thor admitted, lifting his hand and holding it tight. “I promise to return.”

His other hand cupped Tom’s jaw and he leaned forward. The kiss was short, sweet, not involving the grinding and moaning of the other two across the room.

“I promise,” Thor said, trailing a hand down his cheek. Tom grabbed his hand and nodded.

The two humans stepped away from the two Asgardians and Loki grinned at Thor.

“Ready to go through to our destruction, Thor?”

“We will not die, Loki. All will be well.”

Both stepped through the fissure, to a dark void that materialised into a vast sky, a familiar blue planet beckoning beneath them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets dark.  
> Warning for major character death including major canon characters (who I am certain won't survive the next Infinity War film) and the destruction and breakdown of our 'own' world.

Thor stood in the shadowed corner, apart from the rowdy Asgardians partaking in the massive feast. Pride and relief in his people was tempered by sorrow clutching at his heart for all they had lost. Bowing his head, he stepped away from the extended dining room and opened the double doors to his left, to stand on the balcony, staring out onto the lush Norwegian forest beyond. A beautiful place to establish Asgard on earth, for certain, but did not compare to their once golden city.

Light footsteps sounded behind him and Loki appeared at his side.

“I sense your sorrow, brother,” a light hand touched his shoulder.

“There is much to be sad about,” Thor admitted.

“As well as joyous. Our people return! The big bad Thanos is destroyed.”

“Yes, but at great cost.”

Tony and Steve’s faces flashed in his mind. He swallowed down the pain that rose in his throat.

“Your suffering doesn’t dissipate, even after six months.”

Thor turned and looked into Loki’s eyes, interpreting no trickery in the pale irises. In moments as this, when he viewed true compassion, Tom’s words came back to him, of Loki sharing in his positive traits.

“Though we profess to govern our people equally, I confess you to be a shadow behind me,” Loki said.

“I would consider this to be preferable to you,” Thor smirked.

“Leading our people is a difficult task,” Loki’s eyes skittered to the mosaic tiled ground, displaying rare humility and causing Thor’s chest to spasm in protest.

_Oh Loki… in my selfishness, I did not perceive…_

“I have been egocentric, in my mourning,” Thor said, running his hands through his now shoulder length blond hair strands.

“I did not know or like Steve or Tony as you did,” Loki said, in his usual blunt fashion. “However, what you say is true. You have been dreadfully dull, the past few months.  I propose a temporary solution, of sorts, to ease your mind.”

Thor raised an intrigued brow.

“We return to the other earth upon which the other me you dwell on lives, as does my Robert.”

“You told me the breach had closed,” Thor shook his head. Typical Loki.

“Merely hidden by my magic. I have not the capacity to close it. I was amused you believed me to have such powers,” Loki’s lips quirked.

Thor tittered laughter. “You will never change, will you?”

“Return with me. The council can govern while we are away. You need the break.”

Thor’s mind went to the final battle with Thanos; the moment when, in a fight involving the Avengers, including all resurrected superheroes, the titan had picked up Loki and slammed him so hard against rocks that Thor was convinced the broken, bloodied form was now bereft of life, as Steve and Tony’s lifeless bodies also lay splayed on the dusty ground merely metres away. The sight of the downed Loki was what caused Thor to roar and fight the titan with ferocious impunity, culminating in a final slamming of his hammer against Thanos’ head, knocking it from its shoulders and finally destroying him.

“When I thought you perished…” Thor gripped Loki’s hand tight in his.

“You killed Thanos. I’m touched it was my apparent death that caused the rush of adrenaline needed.”

Loki’s smile was sweet and genuine.

And very familiar.

“We will visit the other earth,” Thor said. “I need not mope any more. I have my people back. My brother is safe and here with me. Yes, we will go.”

*

The beauty of the other earth was no more, its lush greenery and blue oceans replaced by a deluge of fire, ash and destruction.

“What has occurred here?” Thor asked, as they stepped out of the now roofless building that once served as the set for the movie based on their lives, to a scene of utter destruction; the road and pavement bore fissures large enough for vehicles that weren't overturned to fall through, the infrastructure of the surrounding buildings destroyed, causing crumpling mere husks of once former glory. Thor could spy smoke in the far distance, from raging fires. The few humans who could be viewed sprinted to and fro, carrying stolen goods and paying no heed to the demigods appearing in their midst. Screaming sounded in the rubble to Thor’s left, rising in intensity before cutting off.

“We must find them with haste,” Loki concurred. “Shall we start with the apartment Robert was living in while filming? Perhaps we will find clues as to their whereabouts.”

*

Thor was, as ever, impressed by Loki’s intuition. The apartment yielded more than clues.

Preferring Loki’s gentle magic in transporting them over Thor’s more brutal smashing through the door with his hammer, they materialised in the apartment, to Robert, himself, standing at the kitchen counter,sipping from a coffee mug. Steve Rogers and Bucky seated on stools on the other side of the counter, Steve’s arm hooked around Bucky’s waist, tenderly stroking his hip. Of course, this wasn’t the real Steve Rogers and Tony, these three were their doppelgangers.

“Well, hello there!” Robert said, nonplussed at the two demigods appearing in his dining room

Sebastian didn’t take their arrival as well, gasping and spilling his coffee over the countertop.

“Damn it, sorry!” Sebastian stood up and walked to the kitchen sink, grabbing paper napkins from off the top.

“Nice of you two to drop in,” Chris said, snatching the napkins out of Sebastian’s hand and mopping up the spill.

Robert, meanwhile, slammed his own mug down onto the counter, spilling more onto Sebastian’s liquid, moved up to Loki and wrapped his arms and legs around him, kissing him passionately.

“What has occurred here? Why are you all here, in this apartment?” Thor asked, ignoring the smacking sounds behind him.

 “You came back too late,” Chris said, as Bucky grabbed the soiled napkins from his hands and threw them in the nearby bin, before replacing the other paper towels to their rightful spot.

As with their Steve and Bucky counterparts, they worked as a well-oiled machine, knowing instinctively what was needed from the other, to complete even the simplest task. Thor allowed his lips to uptilt at the sight.

A key jiggled in the front door and a sweat drenched Tom in running pants and a plain grey t-shirt entered the front room. Upon viewing the shocked lovely visage, Thor realised he had underestimated the chills that would run up his frame. Tom’s mouth gaped open.

“You came back. Thank god,” he came up to Thor and embraced him. Thor pulled him closer, relishing in his slender frame, his salted sweat scent, trailing his hand through his hair. Tom’s smile, as they withdrew from each other, radiated desire throughout his being.

_No, this is not the time to dwell on such matters._

“What happened here?” Thor asked.

“Thanos. Our Thanos,” Robert explained, trailing his hand absently through Loki’s hair. Instant envy crashed Thor’s system. He longed to touch Tom in a similar fashion but was uncertain if he would be receptive. “Half of the earth turned to ash. We are the only people we know who survived. Our family, our friends. With half of the population deceased, the world turned to complete chaos. A lot of people died in the ensuing violence.”

“It’s quiet now,” Bucky said. “Government fell apart. Society. All in six months.”

“No matter! You’re here! Both of you!” Tom grabbed Thor’s hand and held it tight. “You defeated him, didn’t you? Your Thanos? How?”

Thor and Loki momentarily caught eyes.

“At great cost,” Thor said. “Steve Rogers died in the initial attempt to kill Thanos and take the gauntlet. We managed to take the time stone off him. Used it to go back to the past and destroy the other stones before Thanos could collect them. With them destroyed, the ones who had been killed by Thanos came back to life. In the final battle with Thanos, Tony Stark was killed. Steve Rogers was killed again. This time the effect was permanent.”

“I’m so sorry to hear,” Tom whispered.

“Agreed, that’s terrible,” Robert agreed.

“If you still have the time stone,” Bucky said. “We can use it. We can go back to the past in our world, before our Thanos destroyed everything.”

Loki came up to Tom. “The time stone is destroyed. I am sorry.” He pulled the startled man into his arms in a brief hug.

The hairs on the back of Thor’s neck stood on end. He didn’t want to assume Loki was up to mischief but-

Loki was up to mischief. What, he couldn’t tell.

“There would be other stones, though,” Bucky argued. “In this parallel universe, there would be our own stones.”

“We cannot go back though, to retrieve them,” Loki said. “Do you even know where this Thanos would be?”

“Sebastian’s right! _You_ would know! You defeated him in your universe!” Chris argued.

“The stones would be in different places in your universe-“ Loki began.

“Yes, we understand this,” Sebastian said.

“Even if we were to steal the time stone off your Thanos, and went back, we do not know where to search for the stones because the series of events from our world did not occur,” Thor said. “Loki did not have two of the stones in New York because Loki doesn’t exist on your world! Unless there is something you are not telling us?” He winked at Tom.

Tom shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

“You appearing before us eight months ago was the first time we even understood any of this is real,” Tom said. “We’re only actors. Most of the planet is dead. How do we even begin to formulate a plan to reverse what happened here?”

“You can’t,” Loki said, his tone gentle. “I have a solution. Leave this planet. Come with us back to Asgard. Live a long life.”

“I can’t… I can’t leave earth!” Tom spluttered.

“Why not?” Loki asked. “There is nothing for you here, for any of you.” He turned to Chris and Sebastian. “I can give you what I have given Tom and Robert, in my touch.”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian’s brow furrowed.

“Before I destroyed the time stone, I transferred some of its powers to me. I have just given both Robert and Tom extra time in their lives.”

“What have you done?” Thor roared.

“They are now as immortal as we are, will live for thousands of years.”

“What? What have you done to us?” Robert and Tom displayed identical stunned facial expressions.

“Loki! Reverse it this instant!” Thor demanded.

“I did it for you, Thor. You have been so despondent. Now you will have a companion to ease your concerns,” Loki’s grin was of a demigod who was very pleased with his action.

“You did not give them a choice! Take it off them this instant!”

Loki rolled his eyes and hugged first Robert and then Tom.

“It is removed. But the offer is still there, should you both wish to take it. Should all four of you wish to take it.” He stood before Robert, trailing a hand through his hair. “Come with us to our earth, see the alternative.”

“What trick is this, Loki?” Thor asked.

“No trick…”

“There is always a trick!”

“I wish to fraternise with my lover!” Loki said. “And you, Thor, have been such a veritable sourpuss…” He grinned at the four humans, in an attempt to elicit a positive reaction to his use of a human phrase. “In the past few months. I understand mourning.  I mourn too. But I wish to see you smile again, if only for a day or two. If my double will please you in such a way, I will accede. This alternate Steve can also provide joy. Sebastian, as Steve’s partner will come too.”

“Nice to be an afterthought,” Sebastian grimaced.

“Aw!” Chris ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

Robert ran over and hugged him around the waist. “Not to me, either.”

“Alright both of you off me,” Sebastian’s grimace uprighted to a wide smile.

“Come with us back to our world, all four of you,” Loki insisted, stepping up to Robert. “Take a holiday. I wish to have fun! And you…” He plucked at Robert’s white shirt. “You are very entertaining…” They locked lips once more.

“Maybe we should,’ Sebastian said. “It beats sitting around this apartment being miserable all the time.”

“I’ll admit to intrigue about your earth,” Chris said, taking Sebastian’s hand. “There will be two of you Sebastian!”

“And my double?” Thor asked.

Tom directed his attention to the ground and Chris shook his head.

“I am sorry, truly,” Thor said, placing a gentle hand on the back of Tom’s neck.

“I’ll be happy to have a holiday,” Robert said. “But only if everyone else agrees.”

Chris and Sebastian glanced at each other and shrugged, before looking at Tom.

“We’re all in agreeance then,” Tom said.

*

The rip on their earth opened to the inside of a thankfully covered building. After Thor had given the homeless man staring at the sudden appearance of six men before him ten thousand dollars to clear away, one of Asgard on Earth’s custom aircrafts, flown in by their most esteemed Asgardian pilot, landed inside the building.  Upon observing the cylindrical gold vessel, the humans gasped.

“The mystery of flying saucers on earth is now solved!” Robert joked. “It’s you guys visiting us.” He walked up and touched the smooth metal that made up the back hatch. “Is this real gold? It looks like a golden ruffle. You know those delicious chocolates-?”

“If you were to eat this, I would find the digestive process amusing,” Loki said.

Robert turned and laughed. Chris shook his head. Sebastian’s brow creased in an expression of confusion. In that moment, they appeared so much like their counterparts on his world that Thor’s heart clenched.

“If you were to make a space ship that was also edible… now that would be a feat! Why has no one ever thought of that before?” Robert asked.

“Because what would stop them from eating the ship?” Chris asked.

“It would be self-replicating, of course. You’re not thinking it through enough, Evans,” Robert’s smile was an exact replica of Tony Stark’s.

“We should board,” Thor said, pressing a button on the side, for the entry door to swing up. “The journey will take twenty-three minutes.”

Robert whistled. “You have Asgard on earth in Norway?”

“Tell me all about this craft!” Sebastian stepped forward, his grin wide. “I have a great interest in this kind of thing.”

“I’d be delighted to,” Thor said.

*

The other inhabitants of the walled in city watched the group with clear curiosity as they passed. The humans also peered around themselves at the earth plants combined with Asgardian sculptures that made up the main palace garden. The palace, itself was of earth design, but also bore added Asgard gold refinements. The guards bearing gold helmets nodded as they passed up the front steps. As they stepped through the double entrance doors, a familiar blue rock man stumbled up. Tom gasped.

“Korg!”

“Yes, that’s me. I’m Korg. Pleased to meet you.”

Tom laughed and shook his hand. “You’re real! This is great!” He flashed his sunny smile at Thor, whose heart vaulted into overdrive.

“Korg,” Thor said, after the rock man had shook the humans’ hands in turn. “These humans are from another earth.”

“Yes, I have been told these are Loki, Tony, Steve and Bucky Mark two.”

“The other way around,” Robert said. “We’re number one.”

“Shut up, Robert,” Chris said, with a wry tone.

“Would you take them to the Asgard gallery?” Thor asked. “They would be delighted to see our art and what we have salvaged from our past.”

“Sure, sure,” Korg said. “Come with me. I’ll introduce you to Miek.”

“Miek is here too? What about Valkyrie?” Tom asked, eyes flashing.

“Of course, Loki mark one,” Korg said, as Tom laughed with glee.

“We will inform the council we have returned,” Thor said.

“Of course,” Loki said.

*

Thor entered the conference room, with Loki trailing behind, where the four council members sat around the circular table. Valkyrie stood at the back, pouring wine into a glass and taking a large gulp.

“You have returned your humans here?” The elder on the right- a frizzy redhead called Malek spoke.

“There is a great upset in their world. It has been destroyed… by Thanos. The Thanos of their universe,” Thor said.

The council members gasped. “And you allow them to come _here_? What of this tear in space time? Has it been mended?”

“So Thanos collected all six stones on their world too?” Valkyrie asked. Thor nodded. “Why would he come here? He’s done what he wanted to. He’ll be where he was in our universe, sitting and watching the sun come up. Without alcohol. Which is a pathetic existence if you ask me,” she said, taking another gulp of her drink and pouring another glass.

“Even if there is a miniscule chance the other Thanos becomes aware of this space-time tear and learns of the thwarting of his counterpart and restoring of balance, it must not happen. We cannot allow Thanos to destroy this universe again,” the eldest of the elders spoke.

“The tear must be closed. Loki, you were meant to close it!” Malek said.

“And I will. I wanted the humans to see our world first,” Loki said.

_So, Loki could have closed the space-time tear any time he wished. He lied when he said he hadn’t the power._

“You want them to stay here,” Loki’s plan became clear to Thor. “That was why you offered them extended life. You plan to heal the tear and force them to stay here.”

“I considered it…”

“Loki!” Thor shook his head.

“But I realised I would never hear the end of it from you! So yes, I will give them the choice. Be locked forever on this world or theirs.”

“You must do it soon, Loki,” Malek said.

“Give us at least a day to have some fun!” Loki pleaded.

“I agree, it’s all being trampled by wilder beasts with this lot,” Valkyrie mused.

“We will give you twenty-four hours. At the end, the tear must be healed,” Malek ordered.

*

“See, see, Tom is the smart one,” Robert's voice rang out, as Thor and Loki walked into the room laden with paintings of mainly earth origins on the walls, to the four humans gathered around a sculpture of Frigga carrying the baby Thor in her arms. This one had been created two months after they had settled on their new world. “I’m the funny one, Seb is the sweet one and Chris is the other.”

“The other as in I have all three of those combined,” Chris said.

“And you have my arrogance too!” Robert said, a Chris poked his tongue out at him.

“Look, guy, we are _all_ arrogant. Let’s just leave it at that,” Sebastian said.

“I lay claim to Thor a the most arrogant,” Loki said, grinning as he stepped forward.

“You’re more deserving of the title,” Robert said.

“Is that why you love me so?” Loki simpered.

Thor came up to Tom. “May I talk to you alone?”

“Sure,” Tom said.

Thor turned to the others. “You are invited to a great feast tonight, as our guests of honour. Korg will you escort our guests to their rooms to freshen up and prepare?”

“Sure thing!” Korg said.

Thor escorted Tom out of the room and down the adjoining corridor.

“This is extraordinary, Thor! Amazing! Look at that sculpture there!” He pointed at a sculpture of an Asgardian warrior with his sword held up to the sky. “Or that tapestry!” They passed a tapestry of a different warrior defeating a dark elf. “I’m stunned to be here!”

“I desire to take you to my chambers to speak in private!”

“Of course, sure!” Tom was then silent as they hurried down the corridor then down another.

“I know what you want to say,” Tom said, as they continued down a third.

Thor waited until they were before his chambers, nodding at the guard in front and entering, before answering.

“What would I say?”

Tom glanced around with clear intrigue at the four-poster emperor sized bed and Norwegian oak furniture, before turning back to Thor.

“You don’t have the capability to close the tear in space-time, do you?”

“We do. Moreover, Loki does.”

Tom exhaled and sat down at the edge of the bed, looking down at his delicate long fingers.

“You want us to make the choice to stay here or go back. You can’t go after Thanos in our world. If we go back, you will fix the space-time and seal us there.”

“We cannot risk your Thanos coming to our universe,” Thor said, kneeling before him.

Tom wiped a stray tear from his face. “I guess it was too much to ask, for you to destroy our Thanos too.”

“The destruction of the other Thanos was too high a price to pay. And we no longer have Tony or Steve, who were instrumental to his defeat. We do not know where the stones are. It is impossible.”

“Everyone I knew and loved,” more tears sprang down his cheeks. “Your double, Chris. Benedict who is Doctor Strange’s double. My family, friends. Same with the others. We have nothing. No one.”

Thor followed a tear down his cheek with his finger. “Then stay here. There is nothing for you there.”

“It was so terrible. Everyone turning to ash around me. Why me? Why was I chosen to live when so many died?”

“It was random. Chaos,” Thor said.

“No, it should have been me too. I’m not special!”

“There was no meaning to this, Tom! It was pure chance you lived!”

Tom let go of his hand and stood up. “Why did you bring me here? You can’t help us. You can’t bring back my family. You don’t even want to try!”

“Because it is impossible! It cannot be done!”

Tom took two deep breaths and sunk down to his knees.

“Help us, please. I’ll do anything you want. Please. Bring them back. Please.”

Thor grasped him under his armpits, lifted him and deposited him back on the bed.

“There is nothing we can do. I am sorry.”

Tom placed his head in his hands and wailed, the grief shattering Thor’s heart. Without considering the consequences, he pulled Tom into his arms, stroking his back, his hair.

“I too suffered grief of such unending anguish I was convinced my soul would never be free of its tarnish,” Thor said.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Thor said.

“Please… please…” Tom said, kissing along the edge of Thor’s chin, before bringing their mouths together, allowing Thor to taste salted tears on his tongue.

*

“How do you feel?” Thor said, stroking up and down his back.

As far as he was concerned, their lovemaking had been more than adequate. Tom’s come had been of a more astringent taste than his tears. Thor had enjoyed the taste of his most sensitive of organs. Tom had then expressed surprise when, after Thor had released over his chest and stomach, the demigod was still hard.

“I am able to become erect at will,” Thor had said.

“Aren’t I the lucky one?” Tom had smirked and kissed down his muscled torso, to use his mouth, tongue and lips to cause another explosive orgasm for Thor, causing him to cough and splutter, come dripping down his chin and mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting that!” He had said, before Thor had drew him in for another kiss, to taste his own come, before flipping his lover over to his hands and knees and kissing down his back to then lick and kiss his most sensitive of orifices, as he stroked him to another orgasm.

“Hm… sleepy…” Tom now said.

Thor frowned. He wished to have him once more before the feast, this time to penetrate him. However, he was clearly not willing, at this stage.

“How long until we have to get ready for the feast?” Tom asked.

“We have two hours.”

“Let me sleep a bit.”

“Perhaps then we can go again?” Thor said, fondling him.

“The fact you made me come twice in one session is quite a feat, considering my age. I doubt it will happen again in the next hour.”

“Shame…” Thor said, kissing his hair.

*

Thor recognised Loki’s timbre of knock. Leaving Tom resting, he climbed naked off the bed, wrapped a robe around his body and crossed the room to open the door.

Loki stepped in, casting a cursory glance at the bed.

“They always wish to sleep after, don’t they?” Loki asked.

“What is it?”

“Robert wishes to stay here. There is nothing for him on earth. After our… dalliance… he says he lost favour in the public eye. Lost everything he loved. This was before Thanos of course.”

“Did you know this would occur?” Thor asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

“Thanos?  Well, yes, I suspected if he was in our universe… Oh you mean Robert’s downfall. Having sex with a demi-god?” He tutted. “Betraying his family in such a way? I do not blame them at all for disavowing him.”

“You knew it would happen.”

“I suspected,” Loki said. “I didn’t force him, Thor. He had a choice. He made the wrong one. Or he right one, depending on how you see it.”

“And Chris and Sebastian?”

“I suspect they will decide to stay too. Robert also wishes…. To have extended life…”

“Of course, why not?” Thor walked to his liquor cabinet and withdrew a glass, picking up an ale and waving it toward Loki, who shrugged and nodded.

“Tom mourns his loved ones,” he said, pouring the liquor

“As do all of us,” Loki said. “Making the decision does not make their loss any less significant.”

Thor gave him a glass and took a swig of his own.

“I want him to stay,” Thor said. “He will be happy here. I will make sure of it.”

“I’m sure you’ve already done that,” Loki smirked, glancing at the bed.

“Loki, I suspect he is…” He lowered his voice. “I do not believe he has been carnal with another man before.”

“My double? I am unsure whether to be bemused or insulted. I don’t need to tell you how to prepare. Take your time and use plenty of lube-“

“I do not wish to frighten him or harm him. I have never been with one who hasn’t been with another man in such a way.”

“I’m again astonished this is my double,” Loki shook his head. “He does seem sweet. How can you stand it?”

“It is a trait you share, in admittedly smaller qualities. But I do see it at times, brother,” Thor said, ruffing Loki’s hair, as he scowled. “Your Robert, is he good to you?”

“I don’t deserve him. And yet, he stays. He puts up with me. As you do.”

“You are my brother and I love you.”

“Sentiment,” Loki’s lips twitched, before he downed his glass of ale. “We are joining Valkyrie for pre-feast drinks in the great hall, if you wish to join. As are Chris and Sebastian.”

“I will consider the offer.”

“Hm…” Loki’s eyes again drifted to his double lying on the bed, before sighing. “Your distraction is obvious.”

Loki departed with a snick of the locked door and Thor climbed back into the bed, clamping his arm around the limber warmth of his lover. Tom sighed and rolled to him, snuggling against his chest.

“So, the others want to stay here?”

“You heard us?”

Tom opened his eyelids and grinned. In that moment, Thor recognised this was truly his brother’s double.

“You’re right. I am a virgin when it comes to men. I would be more than happy to try with you.”

“You heard that too,” Thor said, stroking his hair.

“Mm…” Tom curled his fingers around Thor’s neck and pulled him down for another sating kiss.

“I meant what I said to Loki. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy,” Thor said, brushing his fingers up against his cheek. “I am… enamoured with you…”

Tom sat up, frowning.

“The others have decided to stay here?”

Thor nodded.

“If that’s true then I will too. There’s nothing for me on my earth. There’s everything here for me. I am… enamoured too.”

Thor drew him close, to kiss his lips once more.

“Shall we join the others?” Thor asked.

“I would like a shower first. Would you like to join me?”

“There is an adjoining bathing room to this. We can bathe together. I would be more than pleased to soap you up.”

“Sounds a plan,” Tom grinned.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fic, this one.  
> Thanks to all who have read/sent kudos/commented. :)  
> Not my best writing, I must admit, mainly as I grew bored with this and just wanted to finish.

 Raucous laughter reached their ears, before Thor opened the doors to the second meeting hall, to three humans and two Asgardians seated around a circular table, with goblets in hand. Valkyrie poured more ale into Sebastian’s goblet, as Chris leaned over and kissed his ear, holding out his own goblet for more. Loki and Robert grinned, sitting on the other side of the table. As Thor and Tom entered the room, Robert patted Loki’s leg and stood.

“Tom! Can we talk?”

“Sure, Robert,” Tom said.

Robert drew Tom over to a corner and Thor came to the table and sat down.

“Ale?” Valkyrie asked, slamming a goblet before him.

Thor nodded.

“How goes it?” He asked Chris. “Loki told you we’ve decided to stay.”

“There’s nothing back on earth for us,” Sebastian said.

“Yes, Tom has said similar words,” Thor said, watching Tom smile at Robert and lay a gentle hand on his arm.

Tom and Robert walked back to the table.

“You are impossible,” Robert said, grinning at Thor. “No, you can’t be possible. Hemsworth was a great looking man and you look similar to him. But it’s like you’re an uber Hemsworth, with an increased handsomeness of a thousand percent.”

“And what of me and Tom?” Loki asked.

“Tom is handsome as hell. But he doesn’t look anything like you,” Robert shrugged.

“Until he acts as Loki,” Chris pointed out.

“Even then there’s merely a similarity. The black wig or extensions don’t equal the glossiness of your dark hair, or the pale make up the alabaster of your flesh,” Robert said, stroking his lover’s said body parts.

“Please keep going,” Loki said. “Tell me more about my beauty.”

Thor cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you wish to say, Tom?” Loki asked.

Tom glanced at each of the others in turn and elongated his spine.

“I have decided to stay.”

“So, four for four then,” Loki said.

“It is decided,” Thor said. “Tomorrow, we will travel to the time-rip and you will use your power to repair the rift.”

Loki grinned. “No need.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“It has already been repaired. I repaired it moments after we rearrived here in our universe,” Loki said.

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Loki!” Thor roared.

“Oh, this isn’t going to go well,” Valkyrie said, gathering the goblets together.

“You were always going to stay here,” Loki shrugged. “All of you humans. It was important I close the rip sooner than later, to prevent Thanos-“

“We should have been given the choice, Loki? Don’t you see? Any choice we had was always an illusion because you chose for us!” Robert said.

Thor and Tom’s exchanged glance displayed conjoined shock. Chris’ mouth hung open. Sebastian appeared confused.

“You shouldn’t have done this! This took away our autonomy as humans.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, before he pushed back Robert’s chair and sat down in his lap, stroking his hair.

“Does this mean you no longer wish to be with me?”

“You need to acknowledge what you did was wrong.”

“Fine! What I did was wrong. Happy?”

_Loki apologising? I have never heard such words from his lips in all our time together._

Thor’s bulging eyes echoed those of the other humans.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by this,” Robert said, drawing Loki down for a kiss.

The door burst open and a half a dozen Asgardians came rushing through.

“It is true!”

“Tony Stark lives in another form!”

The Asgardians gathered around the startled humans. Thor grasped Tom’s hand and pulled him out of the chair, away from the fawning crowd. Valkyrie came beside them and winked, placing her hand in her pockets.

“Not a bad profit, for telling the others where they can see the new Tony and Steve Rogers.”

“Valkyrie!” Loki stepped behind her. “Such deviousness. I’m impressed.”

“Let us go for a walk,” Thor said to Tom. “If it is your wish.”

Tom shrugged.

*

“What ails you?” Thor asked, as they continued to stroll along the tree lined path, the foliage lush and green surrounding them. The branches of a sugar maple stretched out over them, a single leaf drifting down to land in Tom’s curls.

Thor plucked the leaf from his hair, taking the moment to run his hands through the thick curl, before grabbing his warm hand.

“You must have seen such wonders, considering your age.”

“As well as tragedies. I have fought in great battles. Have seen many a friend die.” His heart panged at the thought of the warrior three. Sif.

“And love? How does it work in Asgard?”

“Though in the past I have been immature, relishing only brief liaisons, earth has taught me the value of monogamy. There has been no one since my romance with Jane Foster ended over two years ago.”

“I find that difficult to believe,” Tom frowned.

“It is true.”

“It’s beautiful here,” Tom said, squeezing his hand. “So similar to our earth.”

“I wish I could remove your pain,” Thor said. “Alas it is yours to bear.”

“I’ll be alright,” Tom said. “I am bearing okay. I don’t want you to think I’m not enjoying myself.”

“I wish you to be yourself. That is all,” Thor said. “That does not necessitate enjoying yourself.”

Tom stopped walking and turned to face Thor, taking now both of his hands in his. “I’m going to enjoy getting to know you.”

“And you,” Thor said, enjoying Tom’s ensuing sunny smile.

*

“This is incredible! Simply incredible!” Tom said, taking another spoonful of his creamy cod soap, before moaning. “And what’s this one?” He pointed at the plate of meat and creamed cabbage before him.

“Kjottkaker, a traditional Asgardian dish,” Thor said.

“I will definitely have to try that one next!”

Laughter drew Thor’ attention across the table, where the sight before him curved his lips up into a smile. What a rare treat, a wondrous occurrence, for his brother Loki to be laughing for sheer joy and not at another’s expense. Robert’s knowing smile and Valkyrie’s laughter confirmed Robert to be the source of the entertainment. Loki smiled and spoke to Robert, who tittered in amusement and kissed the side of his forehead, before Valkyrie spoke and all three broke up in laughter once more.

“Divine! Just divine!” Tom was now sampling the Kjottkaker.

On other side of Robert, Chris and Sebastian were engaged in an intense conversation with a visiting Dark Elf dignitary.

“How appealing is Asgard to you, Tom?” Malek asked, handing Tom a plate of berries in chocolate.

“I have yet to discover what I’m sure will be many hidden and wonderful facets of this society,” Tom said.

Across from him, Loki caught Thor’s eyes and winked.

*

Thor had never made love with a human male. With Asgardian men, foreplay consisted of a physical pummelling, until one pinned the other down and thrusted into his partner until both were crying out in copious amounts of orgasmic joy. Human men, Thor suspected, would not appreciate such hostility. He had been eager to learn the difference, eager to take his time in preparing his new lover, bringing him to the edge of satiation before drawing him back. When he did enter him, it was after such preparation and liquid to ease the way, that Tom gasped at the ease in which Thor’ girth burrowed into him, with no pain or discomfort but moreover simple pleasure.

With a human male, as with Asgardian, both moved together, their bodies undulating in a dance of intense desire, Thor’s hand stroking his partner’s erection, as he plunged repeatedly into the fiery chasm of his body. Tom released first, crying out as he spasmed in Thor’s hand, releasing his come over both of their combined bodies. Thor allowed himself to reach his pinnacle, throwing his head back and crying out, as he filled his lover’s opening. Laying Tom down onto his back, he was about to pull out, when his body built up to a second height. Thor allowed the ecstasy, biting into his lover’s neck, as more come spurted inside him. Exhausted by his pleasure, he groaned a third release, before succumbing to the inevitable weakening, the sense of loss. He sucked on his partner’s neck, releasing himself from his body.

“Did you just multiple orgasm?” Tom asked, mild surprise evident in his tone.

“You cannot?” Thor asked, moving up onto his palms to peer down at his pink, sweaty face.

“Most human men can’t.”

“It is rare for an Asgardian man to ejaculate more than once in a row however… if one is in a sufficient erotic mood,” Thor plucked a curl off his forehead.

“Well, that was an experience!”

“You are unhurt?”

“Not at all but you exhausted me!”

“And you me. I should very much like to rest now,” Thor admitted.

*

“They continue to be so incredibly dull!” Loki said, rolling his eyes, before grasping Thor’s arm, as they stepped out from the locked door of the conference room, their feet tapping on the cool ceramic tile of the Asgardian palace floor.

“What you did wasn’t right, Loki!”

“Now you are starting to test me! I was merely making a political statement. Two days ago, Robert gave me a newspaper, which featured an opinion piece which stated their government acts as slobbering dogs in their style.”

“Loki, we need the public to trust us!”

“The public will certainly trust us now their leaders were transformed to the beasts they perceive them us.”

“Those that agree with the newspaper columnist!”

“The government is deeply unpopular,” Loki argued. “Pulling out of the peace talks-“

“Loki please don’t turn any more politicians into dogs!”

“I turned them back, didn’t I? When you asked me to!”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Always the trickster, Loki.” Both grinned at each other. “Come, let’s see what the others are up to.”

They continued down the corridor and out one set of doors and then another, to enter the main hall, where Tom and Sebastian sat on fluffy couches before a warm fire, facing each other.

“Still isn’t coming up,” Sebastian frowned, pressing into his iPad.

“It will, give it a minute,” Tom said, an iPad in his own hands.

Robert and Chris came into the room under the archway on the other side, carrying yoga mats.

“How went your yoga classes today?” Loki said, coming up to Robert and kissing his lips.

“Today I feel the people who came really started to get into it,” Chris said.

“Yes!” Sebastian cried out, casing Robert to jump. “Tom?”

“I got into a Bachelor of Law in Norwegian University,” Tom said, the hand holding the iPad shaking.

“Bachelor of astrophysics Norwegian University. We’re going back to university!” He grabbed Tom’s hands and waved them up and down in a happy dance. “We’re going back to university!”

Tom laughed.

“That’s fantastic, Seb!” Chris dropped the yoga mat and came over to Sebastian, kissing his neck. Sebastian let go of Tom’s hand and kissed his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tom dropped his iPad, stood and crossed the room to Thor, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I am thrilled for you, my love.”

“We were just talking about the significance of today,” Tom said, entangling his fingers in Thor’s locks.

“Yes, obtaining further learning is always-“

“I mean the fact that today marks six months to the day since we arrived here on Asgard.”

“Ah yes, so it is!” Thor turned to face the others. “Come, let us feast in honour of our six months together.”

“With many more to come!” Robert said.

*

Thor whimpered, exhausted, spent, as another shot of come spurted into his lover’s tight passage.

“As always, we have excelled ourselves.”

“Ah yes,” Tom collapsed down on top of him, allowing him to slip out of his hole.

“I enjoy watching you ride me.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Tom moved up to his elbows and grinned down at him. “Six months…”

“Yes, my love.”

Tom took a deep breath. “What does it matter? Six months? Six years? Six thousand? I’ll… I’ll take Loki’s offer.”

Thor sat up. ‘You are sure?”

Tom nodded. “Positive.”

*

Humans devoted a lot of time for sleeping. But then, Thor mused, as he stroked the hair of the one breathing such sweet breath onto his chest as his own rose up and down in easy motions, he couldn’t complain when he had one of such loveliness in his arms.

“Tom…”

His partner didn’t stir. Gently rolling him off himself, Thor settled him on the pillow, threw a gown on himself and walked over to the room, opening the door to the guard outside.

“Will you retrieve my brother for me?”

“Yes, sir. Straight away.”

Thor pulled out a chair sat down and waited.

Waited.

Waited some more.

Grunting with annoyance, he stood up and paced.

Loki materialised before him.

“Took you long enough, brother!”

“You caught me at an inopportune time, Thor. More precisely, wedged up against the chest in my room with my Robert pounding me to ecstasy-“

“Alright, alright!” Thor placed a hand up to shut him talking.

“I had to wait until we were both relieved to come to you.”

He moved over to the bed and pulled down the blanket, to reveal Tom’s naked body, the come trailing down his inner thighs.

“Thor…” He snickered. “So I wasn’t the only one being pounded-“

“Leave him alone!” Thor stalked over and drew the blanket up.

“I was merely jesting. I won’t touch your beloved.”

“I wish for you to… Robert, he has accepted your offer, hasn’t he? As have Chris and Sebastian?”

Loki nodded.

“Tom has now too. Give him the lifespan we have. I need him by my side.”

Loki’s blue eyes glinted. “I already have. I never took the longer lifespan off either of them.”

“Loki,” Thor threw his hand up in the air in exasperation. “Why must you always…? Why am I always surprised must be more the answer?”

Loki glanced down at the sleeping man.

“I did it for you. For the both of us. Consider it a gift.”

“I would say I wish you would cease with this ridiculous behaviour. But that won’t happen, will it?”

Loki laughed and shook his head.

“At least Robert has… a tempering affect on you. More than I ever could.”

“He is… far more dynamic, beautiful, cheeky and intelligent than Tony Stark ever was.”

“You weren’t in love with Tony Stark,” Thor pointed out.

“True… though I would have slept with him… had he offered,” Loki grinned. “If that is all, Thor, I wish to return to my beautiful sleeping human.”

“One more thing…” Thor licked his finger and stuck it in his ear. “Checking you’re really here.”

“Disgusting, Thor!” Loki screeched, jumping back, as Thor laughed.

“So immature!” Loki shook his head.

“See you tomorrow at breakfast,” Thor said.

Loki disappeared.

“Thor?” Tom said.

Thor climbed back into the bed and pulled him to himself.

“Loki has already provided you with long life.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tom kissed along his collar bone.

“My love,” Thor cupped his jaw in his hand. “I am glad I have until the rest of my time to discover all life has to offer with you.”

“For now, I’d be more than content to fall asleep in your arms, as trite as it may sound.”

“Not trite at all. Sleep well, my love.”

“And in the morning, let’s take out the edible lube.”

Thor grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
